fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Epiyona
Defense Down Gooey |weaknesses = Wind Ice |creator = Democide}} Appearance Similar to Inyona, Epiyona has a slender body, yet it is more massive than the juvenile's one. The tail is about as long as the rest of the body and the liana-like end, colored in different shades of green, got bigger. A mixture of sticky mucus and fruits covers the bulge at the end but on the upper side which is the surface that touches when it gets folded up so the sticky tail part doesn't slide over the ground. While the hind legs are still rudimentary, the front limbs became more muscular. The brown lateral stripes became bigger and are vibrant orange on males. Similar to that the throat of both genders is orange while the male's head has this color too and female's one remains brown. Epiyona possesses no visible and functioning eyes but sensitive warmth sensors which can perceive temperature differences of minimal size. Even though it is more muscular now, the mouth is able to open up wider than the girth of the body still. Habitat and Ecology Same as its juvenile form, Inyona, Epiyona is endemic to the Unseen Boscage yet unlike it, the Wyvern is mostly terrestrial as the mature monster is too heavy for most of the branches of the trees to hold up. An exception is the home bough of huge trees inside the jungle where it sleeps upon and from where Epiyona starts its rounds inside its territory. Males have bigger territories which overlap with the ones of several females. As Epiyona is bigger now it is able to prey upon bigger monsters. Because it isn't able to perform the hunting strategy of its subadult phase, the Snake Wyvern possesses a different tactic. Epiyona covers the bulge at the end of the tail with mucus, bodily fluids released from glands at this part of the tail and mashed fruit flesh and juice to produce a sticky substance. This substance gets used to adhere prey to its tail, when it strikes a monster with the bulge. After being glued to the tail the Snake Wyvern starts to coil around it and squeeze the prey to death, so it can devour it. The substance gets also used for defense against enemies and predators. For this Epiyona flings the mucus towards an enemy. The sticky fluid irritates the spots where it hits, ideally blinding the predator for a short instance taking this period of time to escape. As the Wyvern is very territorial, this technique gets also used against competitors which couldn't be intimidated. As there is no real mating season, whenever two males encounter each other in the territory of a female the will display their orange lateral stripes, throats and head. If this doesn't work, they try to fling the sticky mixture on their tails into each other's eye, determining the winner which succeeds to blind its opponent temporarily. After the mating the female ovoviviparily, which means the young Snake Wyvern get born alive. Usually only two or three youngs get born. When the egg yolk got consumed several other, non-fertilized eggs are devoured inside the mother's body. When finally born they are instantly self-sufficient. Epiyonas are usually not cannibalistic and are able to distinguish them by smell, but when an individual gets close to starvation, it sometimes searches up places where Inyonas are found and prey upon them, equal of strange individuals or even its own offspring. But this is a rare occurence and seemingly doesn't influence the population. Abilities The main weapon of Epiyona is its tail. It is able to strangle opponents, fling its sticky fluid from it or capture enemies with the end of the tail to either coil around it or keep it in distance. Direct hits from the flinged mucus inflicts the gooey and the defense down status, while indirect hits and capturing and adhering opponents to the tail only causes the defense to go down. Other than its tail, its massive body gets used for attack as well as bites, which don't have any additional effects. The claws get used as well. Attacks #'Bite': Epiyona rotates its head while keeping both eyes on its target to estimate the distance. Then it rushes its head forward to bite it. #'Claw slash': The monster lifts one of its claws and strikes down with it. #'Body check': Epiyona aligns its body perpendicularly to the opponent to then use its whole body weight to body check the target. #'Mucus fling': It lifts the end of its tail and then jerkily moves it to fling the mucus towards a target. A direct hit inflicts the gooey status additionally to decreasing the defense. #'Tail smash': The monster aligns its tail to smash the end of the tail down on an opponent. #'Tail smash slide': The Snake Wyvern bends the end of the tail and slides the rest of the tail over the ground. After that it aligns the tail to an opponent and smashes down the tail. #'Mega body slide': Epiyona approaches a target. When the opponent is in reach it strikes the sticky tail end into the ground, using the adhering effect as stabilizer to slide with the rest of its body over the ground. #'Tail capture': The Wyvern lifts its tail and shakes it from side to side until suddenly Epiyona strikes its tail end into a target which gets adhered to the tail. While the victim is still adhered, the monster may use its pin attack. #'Pin attack': It pulls the adhered victim towards its body and then coils around it to squeeze it. Similar to Najarala it is still able to bite other hunters while it does that. #'Mucus slam': Epiyona flings an extra thick mucus towards a target. When it hits, the victim has to struggle free as it gets captured in it. When the mucus hits the ground it stays there for a while inflicting defense down when touched. Equally the Wyvern will strike down with its tail on the glob, which deals high damage and also shatters the mucus glob so that the mucus parts get scattered around, still able to hit. Notes *The weakness is wind, then ice. *In Rage Mode the orange color gets more vibrant and it huffs visibly. *When exhausted, the orange color gets mat. **Epiyona will try to find prey to devour. It also may devour eggs from another Wyvern's nest. *When adhered to the tail, the hunter is still able to move normally but cannot go outside a certain radius from the monster. *The tail can be wounded twice, the head once and the claws can be damaged. The back can be wounded as well. **When the tail is broken twice the adhering is easier to escape. Materials Epiyona Tail (when wounded), Epiyona Bulge (only when tail wounded twice), Epiyona Claw (when damaged), Epiyona Fang (when head wounded), Epiyona Shell, Epiyona Scale, Epiyona Mucus, OrangeSnakeScale Trivia *The name consists of "Liana" -> na, "Epicrates" - genus of the rainbow boa, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rainbow_boa Epicrates cenchria] -> Epi and the yo from Inyoka swazicus, same as Inyona. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:Democide